The authoring process can be challenging. The process of authoring academic or other content can include conducting research as part of preparing to author the content. Sometimes, the subject of research is known and other times a general assignment or idea is given and a topic for the research needs to be selected. When conducting research on a selected topic, the sources of information need to be identified, sorted, analyzed, and cited. Research is often conducted separately from the writing and can involve online and physical resources. In addition to finding the time to work on a research project, it can be challenging to identify a subject of research and the right terms/language to use in the research of a topic. It can also be challenging when conducting research as part of a group project.